undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fussion Megalomaniac
Fussion Megalomaniac - fuzja (rasa) zamieszkująca podziemia. Ma możliwość przechodzenia pomiędzy AU i przestrzeni Po-Za. Wygląd Classic (Underfast) W AU, z którego Fussion pochodzi, ma ona włosy średniej długości i jest szatynką. Grzywka opada jej lekko na oko, jednak nie zasłania go. Jej oczy są brudno niebieskie. Na czubku głowy jeden kosmyk układa się w kształt serduszka. Dziewczyna pod nosem nosi plaster, który zmienia kolor w zależności od nastroju dziewczyny. Nosi sweter - u góry jasnoniebieski, u dołu różowy. Na swetrze widnieje napis "Copycat" (ang. naśladowca) i pod tym niebieskie serduszko. Ma też krótkie, brązowe spodnie i brązowe buty. Undertale W Undertale Fussion ma włosy takiej samej długości i o tym samym kolorze, jednak kosmyk nie układa się w serduszko. Grzywka pozostaje także bez zmian. Jedno z oczu ma barwę czerwoną, a ubrania się trochę zmieniają - kolor swetra Fuss to jasnoniebieski, z czarnym napisem "Copycat", wokół którego widać różowawą aurę. Serduszko pod napisem jest koloru różowego. Spodnie i buty są takie same, za to Fuss ma jeszcze zakolanówki - jasnoróżowe z dwoma ciemniejszymi paskami na początku. Plaster ma cielisty kolor. Underswap W Underswap dziewczyna zamienia się z Vinel. Włosy Fuss są spięte w kok, w którym przetrzymuje ołówek, który jest jej potrzebny do pracy. Nosi małe okulary, ponieważ w tym AU ma wadę wzroku. Jedno z jej oczu jest jaskrawoniebieskie, drugie blado czerwone. Plaster jest na policzku. Nosi różowy fartuch, który spina u góry czarnym koralikiem, a pod tym nosi białą bluzkę. Ma długie, czarne spodnie i białe buty. Underfell W Underfell włosy Fuss są nieco dłuższe i bardziej niezdarnie rozłożone, a grzywka zasłania całe jej oko. Z jej oczu widać tylko to czerwone, a nie wiadomo, jakiego koloru jest to zasłonięte. Plastry ma na całym ciele do szyi - i tym razem nie są one ozdobą, a przedmiotami zakrywającymi rany. Nosi jasnoniebieską bluzkę z długim rękawem, a pod napisem "Copycat" na ubraniu widnieje krwistoczerwone, złamane serce. Kiedyś miała długie, czarne spodnie - teraz jedna z nogawek jest postrzępiona, jakby ktoś ją wyrwał. Nosi czarne buty i krwistoczerwoną kokardkę. Swapfell W tym AU dziewczynie jedno oko zasłania grzywka całkowicie, a oczy nie mają tęczówek. Nosi jasnoniebieski fartuch spięty czarnym koralikiem. Jej bluzka jest koloru czarnego. Nosi brązowe krótkie spodnie i czarne buty. Nosi okulary mimo braku wady wzroku. Inktale A tak dokładniej to Ink! wersja Fussion ma włosy spięte w dwie kitki. Lewy kucyk na górze jest pudrowy różowy, a prawy jasnoniebieski. Jej oczy są w kształcie gwiazdek - prawe szare, lewe żółte. Dziewczyna nosi krótką , jasnoniebieską bluzkę z napisem "Colorcat ♥", która odsłania jej ramię i ramiączko od białej podkoszulki. Ma jasnoróżową spódniczkę i rajstopy w kolorach tęczy. Errortale A tak dokładniej to Error! wersja Skóra Fuss jest granatowa, a włosy brudnoniebieskie. Plaster jest na policzku i ma on kolor ciemnozielony. Ma ciemno zielono - bordowy sweter i brudno niebieskie, krótkie spodenki. Nosi białe buty. Wokół niej wyświetlają się białe i czarne napisy "Error". Reapertale Fussion ubiera się tu w jasnofioletową sukienkę z czarnym paskiem w pasie. Ma małe, białe skrzydełka, a jej charakterystyczny plaster jest koloru jasnofioletowego. Włosy mają jasnofioletową pasemko. Dancetale W tym AU Fussion jest wzorowana na Hachune Miku . Ma włosy upięte na jej wzór, i jej mina wyraża dokładnie to samo (no może nie dokładnie xD). Nosi nieco prze kolorowaną wersję japońskiego mundurka szkolnego - kokarda jest niebieska zamiast czerwona, a spódniczka jest czarna z jasnoniebieskim paskiem u dołu. W ręku trzyma dymkę. Katanatale (Źródło obrazka, którego użyłam do pokolorowania kimona: klik ) W tym AU Fuss ma kimono, na którym widnieje wzór płatków sakury. Fryzurę ma spiętą w kwa koki, a na głowie nosi dwie jasnoniebieskie kokardki, połączone małą jasnobrązową wstążką. Chesstale Tutaj Fuss jest nieco wzorowana na Momoko z anime Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z . Włosy są upięte w kitkę, a plaster jest jasnoniebieski, jednak z daleka można pomyśleć, że jest biały. Nosi ona czarną pelerynę i granatowy sweter. Nosi także jasno granatowe, krótkie spodenki. Wintertale Fussion nosi różowy szalik w białe kropki. Ubiera ciemnofioletowe, grube spodnie i czarną kurtkę. Nosi szarą czapkę nz mocno różowym pomponem i gwiazdą o tym samym kolorze. Flowerfell Tutaj za każdą śmiercią gracza na ciele Fussion wyrasta kwiatek, dokładnie tam gdzie protagonistce. Nosi czarną koszulkę i białą spódniczkę. Sugarshift Tak jak każdy z tego AU, ma tu malunek na twarzy koloru zielonego, chociaż wyróżnia się z tego serduszko, które jest pomarańczowo - różowe jak jej dusza. Nie posiada tęczówek bądź są one białe. Nosi szarą koszulkę z długim rękawem i nadrukiem czerwonego plusa. Jej spodnie są tu białe. Storyshift W tym AU Fussion zamienia się z Saigo . Jej włosy są nadal podobnie ułożone, jednak dziewczynka nosi charakterystyczną dla Nomerodi-chan różową spinkę w kształcie serca. Jej oczy są czerwone. Nosi japoński mundurek szkolny (jednak spódniczka jest jaśniejsza, niż standardowy japoński mundurek, jak u Saigo). Underkeep Włosy Fussion związane są w świderki. Jej niebieskie oko jest ciemniejsze niż u klasycznej Fuss. Nosi niebiesko - czarną suknię z bufiastymi rękawami i morską kokardą. Ma złoty naszyjnik i niebieskie rękawiczki. Nosi spinkę w kształcie cukierka. Gastertale W tym AU dziewczyna ma po prostu pęknięcie, jak u Gastera, białą sukienkę, włosy są bardziej postrzępione, grzywka zakrywa jej oko, a ona sama chodzi boso. Nic więcej się nie zmienia. Outertale Tak jak u wszystkich w tym AU, desing dziewczyny ma charakter galaktyczny. Jej włosy są galaktyczne, jej różowy sweter z niebieską gwiazdą jest galaktyczny, jej niebieska spódniczka... a, spódniczka już nie, bo co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Dla Fussion z tego AU charakterystyczne są jej buty, ponieważ ma tam rakiety, i umie latać! WIII! Underlust (Pfe, nie umim rysować zboczonych tfaszy.) W tym AU Fussion ma tęczówki zabarwione na chory odcień różu. Nosi skąpe, czarne ubranie, z małą falbanką, także zafarbowaną na róż. Także na ten odcień. Underfresh W tym AU włosy Fuss są bardziej niesforne. Na nosie dziewczyna nosi okulary z napisem "SHIP-IT." Nosi bluzę bejsbolówkę i narzuca go na bluzkę w jaskrawych odcieniach tęczy (takie trochę LGBT, hehe). Dreamtale Dopisek autorki: Fussion NIE WYSTĘPUJE w Dreamtale. Ten tutaj rysunek, to jej wersja, gdyby była Dreamem/Nightmare'em. Powstało to DLA ZABAWY. Dream!Fussion Ma ona koronę, taką samą jak Dream!Sans. Nosi zielono - różową sukienkę. Jej włosy są spięte w kitkę. Nightmare!Fussion Ma krótką, granatową sukienkę z długim rękawem. Pas, który nosi, jest koloru jasnogranatowego, podchodzący także pod fiolet. Nosi koronę Nightmare!Sansa. Po zjedzeniu jabłka, tak samo jak Nightmare, ocieka czarną mazią i ma macki. (bleh) Genderswap Fussion ma krótko ostrzyżone włosy i cielisty plaster. Jego bluzka jest koloru jasno brudno niebieskiego, a na niem widnieje napis "Copy+Paste", ponieważ "Copycat" według niego brzmi zbyt dziewczęco. Horrortale W Horrortale włosy Fussion mają inne ułożenie, a jej oczu nie widać, gdyż są zasłonięte zakrawionym bandażem. Nosi czarną sukienkę z różowym kołnierzem i brudno morskim, złamanym sercem. Littletale Tutaj Fussion ma sweter, podobny do tego Frisk, jednak na rękawie pasek jest jak u Chary. Dziewczynka nosi dwa koki, a z oczu wyłania się mgiełka. Poketale Autorka nie zna się na pokemonach, więc w tym uniwersum Fussion przedstawia jej pokemonową OC, Lou. Wygląda trochę jak królik i jest różowo - niebieska. Mafiatale Fuzja nosi ciemno szary kapelusz, a jej plaster jest złoty. Nosi biało - czarną sukienkę w stylu lat 20-30, bo wtedy odgrywają się realia tego uniwersum. Nosi też złoty pas i czarne pończochy. Aftertale Tutaj Fussion umarła i wygląda jak proch XD Artisttale Dziewczyna nosi pelerynę, więc jest rysownikiem. Razem z plasterem, w zależności od jej humoru, zmienia kolor. Posypała ją brokatem i teraz peleryna się świeci. Reszta wyglądu jest prawie bez zmian, z wyjątkiem tego, że ze swetra zniknął napis i nadruk. GZTale W jej wyglądzie nic się nie zmieniło... Ale ma bardziej złoworogą aurę. Sciencetale Była tu wzorowana na Kankrim z Homestucka. Nosi krwistoczerwony sweter, i fryzurę ma taką samą jak wcześniej wspomniany troll. Jej oczy są całkiem białe. Nosi długi fartuch i granatowe spodnie. Doubttale Fussion jest duchem w tym AU, bo umarła, jednak objawia się jaoo duch, gdyż jej dusza się nie rozpadła. Sugarrush W tym AU desing ani charakter żadnej postaci się nie zmienia, więc opisuję teraz pionka należącego do Fuss; Minty Sakury. Minty ma włosy w kolorze mięty, polane czekoladą. Nosi 3 różowe cukierki obok siebie, oraz różowe kimono z białym paskiem. Jej oczy także są koloru miętowego, ale przechodzą w czerń. Ma czarne rajstopy w różowe kropki. Jej buty mają kolor czarny, z domieszką różowego lukru. Butelkatale W tym uniwersum Fussion jest butelką soku pomarańczowego. Jej zakrętka i folia jest czarna. Ma na niej różowo - pomarańczowy (jak jej dusza) napis "Fussion Orange Juice" i mini obrazek pomarańczy z buźką. Floweypossesion W tym uniwersum Fuss jest po prostu opętana przez Floweya. Oceantale Włosy Fussion w tum AU mają konsystencję wody. Dziewczyna nosi także różowo-fioletowo-niebieską sukienkę z różowym kołnierzem, niebieską kokardką i fioletowymi wykończeniami. Je ogon ma kolor zielony. Ciągle nosi ze sobą lizaki (które uwielbia). Odnosi się to do tego, że jej stwórczyni zawsze przed jedzeniem lizaka macza go w zimnej wodzie. Cloudtale Oczy, podkoszulek i plaster zmieniają tu co chwilę kolor na wszystkie kolory tęczy. Dziewczynka ma tęczową grzywkę i tęczową spódniczkę. Nosi białą bluzkę z krótkim rękawem w różnokolorowe kropki i tęczowe serce. Ma długie fioletowe buty, i tak jak każdy w tym AU ma na nich skrzydełka i dzięki temu może latać. Candytale Jej oczy są dwukolorowe - jedno z nich jest brązowe, a drugie fioletowe. Jej włosy są różowego koloru i podobno są z waty cukrowej. Na głowie nosi babeczkę i trzy gałki lodów: waniliowe, czekoladowe i truskawkowe. Ciagle żuje gumę balonową. Jej czekoladowo - kremowa sukienka z bufiastymi rękawami ma imitować babeczkę z czekoladową posypką. Nosi podkolanówki - jedna z nich jest w kolorze pianki, a druga w kolorze lodów waniliwoych polanych czekoladą. Fairytale W tym AU jest tak jakby połączeniem siebie i kota dziwaka z Alicji w krainie czarów. Jej włosy są w kolorze futra owego kota - fioletowe i są związane w dwie kitki. Nosi szarą opaskę z kocimi uszami. Oczy są koloru żółtego. Nosi białą bluzkę z szarym kołnierzem, fioletową kokardką i czarnymi szelkami. Ma ciemnoszarą spódniczkę i fioletowe podkolanówki. Widać także jej futrszasty, fioletowy, biało zakończony ogon kota. Ponytale Fussion ma pudrowo różową sierść i jest jednorożcem. Jej znaczek jest w kształcie pomarańczowo - różowego serca (jej dusza). Jej magia jest w tym samym kolorze co dusza. Osobowość Classic/Undertale Fuss jest osobą na ogół miłą. Lubi zawierać nowe przyjaźnie i pomagać innym. Jest odważna, chociaż trochę leniwa i wścibska. To osóbka, która nie zna słowa "pacyfista". Chce być przerażająca, a Chara to jej autorytet. Lubi memy i jest shipperką. Jest też bardzo uparta i nie zmieni zdania. Jest także energiczna... aż do przesady... Jest uzależniona od słodyczy. Jest także postacią mocno łamiącą czwartą ścianę, ponieważ jej twórczyni się z nią komunikuje. Underfell Nie zmienia się tu zbytnio od klasycznej siebie, ale jest trochę bardziej pracowita i mniej ciekawska. Tutaj jest też bardziej żądna krwi. Underswap Zamienia się tu z Vinel (moją inną OC, pomocnicą Alphys), więc jej charakter ulega zmianie. Jest ona spokojna, pracowita i bardzo ciekawska. Jest też trochę złośliwa i zarozumiała. Swapfell Jest to połączenie jej charakteru z Underfell i Underswap. Daje to nam osobę spokojną, prawcowitą, złośliwą i psychopatyczną =) Reapertale Fussion jest boginią fuzji i istot zmiennokształtnych. Jest zarozumiała, wpatrzona w siebie. Ma osobowość narcystyczną. Dancetale W tym AU Fussion reprezentuje wszystkich fanów vocaloidów. Umie zatańczyć prawie każdy układ taneczny do prawie każdej piosenki. Jej osobowość jest taka sama jak klasycznie... no, może jest trochę bardziej nerdowata. Katanatale Fuss w tym AU to osoba spokojna, miła, serdeczna i opanowana. Używa mądrych argumentów i jest rozsądna. Chesstale W Chesstale bardzo mało wiemy o jej charakterze. Wiadomo tylko, że była bardzo opiekuńczą osobą, od Temmie'ch. Wintertale W tym AU jej charakter nie zmienia się od oryginalnego. Flowerfell W tym AU nie poznajemy jej prawdziwego charakteru, ponieważ od początku do końca jest źle nastawiona do gracza. Kilka razy próbuje nas zabić, jednak przestaje, kiedy orientuje się, że każda śmierć gracza prowadzi do śmierci także ją. Jest to spowodowane tym, że Fussion próbowała shackować grę. Sugarshift Charakter nie zmienia się do oryginalnego. Storyshift Fuss lubi przebywać w większej grupie osób oraz być z centrum zainteresowania. Na ogół jest miła dla wszystkich. Nienawidzi, kiedy nikt jej nie słucha, oraz chce być urocza. Jest bardzo odważna. Lubi opowiadać żarty oraz walić śmiesznymi tekstami. Underkeep Charakter nie ulega zmianie, chociaż dziewczyna zachowuje się bardziej poważnie. Gastertale W tym alternatywnym uniwersum Fussion jest osobą raczej małomówną i tajemniczą. Underlust Tak jak wszyscy w tym uniwersum, Fussion jest raczej zboczoną istotką. Be. Underfresh Tutaj Fuss jest MASOWĄ SHIPERKĄ, TYPOWĄ YAOISTKĄ, YURISTKĄ DO POTĘGI I RASOWĄ SHIPERKĄ!!! Gorzej niż w oryginale! W dodatku z jej nachalnością, nie sposób uniknąć jakiegoś spiknięcia! Genderswap Fussion jest wesołym, chociaż często poważnym i rozsądnym chłopcem. Nienawidzi typowo "dziewczęcych" rzeczy. Littletale Fussion jest małym, wrażliwym, ale wesołym i pełnym energii dzieckiem. Czasami była wyśmiewana z powodu swoich oczu, ale przez większość dzieci jest z tego powodu podziwiana. Mafiatale Jako iż fabuła tej gry nie jest ustalona, rola w uniwersum Fussion także. Najbardziej skłaniam się ku opini, że jest taka sama, tylko nieco bardziej zapatrzona w siebie. Aftertale Fussion iz ded Artisttale Charakter nie ulega zmianie. GZTale Złowroga auraaa~. Tak jak każdy (oprócz Sansa i Undyne) w tym AU, jest największym wrogiem ludzi. Sciencetale Jest straszną gadułą, ale na szczęście bardzo przyjemnie się jej słucha. -W budowie!- Sugarrush W tym AU desing ani charakter żadnej postaci się nie zmienia, więc opisuję teraz pionka należącego do Fuss; Minty Sakury. Tak jak każdy pionek, jest przywiązana do swojej właścicielki. Bardzo chce wygrywać każdy wyścig. Często używa podstępów i jest bardzo chytra. Butelkatale Boże, to jest butelka. Butelki nie mają charakteru. Floweypossesion W tym uniwersum Fuss jest po prostu opętana przez Floweya, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, nie próbuje stawiać mu oporu. Wydaje się być nawet zadowolona. Sama nie umie używać swoich mocy, żeby zabić człowieka, chociaż chciałaby. =) Oceantale Nie jest to AU, które jakoś drastycznie zmieniałoby charakter postaci... Cloudtale Charakter nie zmienia się tu. Candytale Charakter się tu nie zmienia. Fairytale Fuss jest osobą bardzo dziwną i tajemniczą. Często wyraża się jakimś dziwnym językiem, często zadaje różne pytania i zagadki. Jest trochę przerażająca, ale to dobra postać. Ponytale To po prostu Fussion w wersji kucyka. W walce ścieżka Nie chciao mi się robić walki do innych AU, macie walkę tylko w Undertale, która przebiega identycznie co do Underfast Pojawia się z: *Brak Sama. Ataki *Fuss zmienia się w Charę. Dusza gracza porusza się bardzo powoli. Musisz unikać noży, które pojawiają się losowo. *Fussion atakuje różowymi bańkami. Dusza gracza musi ich unikać. Zabierają 4 HP. *Fussion łapie duszę gracza w swoją różową bańkę. W środku pojawiają się inne małe bańki, których trzeba unikać. *Fuss zmienia się w duszę Integralności i pokazuje swoją duszę, która zmienia kolor na granatowy. Dusza gracza zmienia kolor także i musi unikać noży, które wystają z podłoże Bullet Board'u. *Jeśli gracz wcześniej ukończył 3 ścieżki pacyfistyczne, jest 30% szans że Fuss użyje tego ataku. Zmienia się w Asriela i zmienia kolor duszy na zielony. Dusza może poruszać się tylko po granicach bullet board'u i musi uciekać przed płomieniem, który za nią leci. *Fuss zmienia się w Muffet i wykonuje atak pączkami i rogalikami. Strategia *Kręcić się, porozmawiać dwa razy (Możesz też pokręcić się dwa razy i dostaniesz żółty napis) *Przetrwać atak z Asrielem Cytaty *Kopiuj, wklej~ Sprawdź *Jestem ciekawa, jak jest być tobą, wiesz? Potyczka *Hihihihihi... Neutralnie *To przestało być zabawne. Neutralnie *Wymażemy ten świat? *creepy face* Chary *Lubisz gumę balonową? atak z gumą balonową *Nie pobawisz się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi? duszy integralności *Każdemu trzeba wybaczać... Asriela *Ahuhuhuhu~ Dlaczego jesteś taki blady? Muffet *To w końcu mnie zabijesz czy oszczędzisz? zwlekamy z oszczędzeniem jej Opisy *Potrafi zmienić się we wszystko i wszytkich. Sprawdź *Fussion nie zamierza flirtować. Flirtuj *Merry-go-round! się *Fuss zaczyna mówić. Dużo mówić. Rozmawiaj *Fuss doskonale się bawi. Ataki W walce ludobójcza Pojawia się z: *Brak Sama. Ataki *Takie same jak na ścieżce neutralnej. Cytaty *Takie same jak na ścieżce neutralnej. *Myślisz, że się boję? I tak będzie reset. HP. Opisy *Takie same jak na ścieżce neutralnej. *Fussion dziwnie się uśmiecha. HP Główna historia Neutralna ścieżka Spotykamy ją w Waterfall, przy sklepie Gersona. Zatrzymuje nas bez słowa i zaczyna się walka. Po walce mówi, że świetnie się bawiła i nie może się doczekać aż znowu spotka gracza. Później pobiegnie szukać Mad Dummiego. Ścieżka pacyfistyczna Biały napis: Stara się znaleźć drogę do szczęścia. Żółty napis: Wreszcie sobą. się dwa razy Ścieżka ludobójcza Fussion skoczy na gracza z tyłu obok zagadki w Hotland (blisko pomieszczenia, w którym jest Stained Apron) i zaatakuje go. Następuje walka. Letimotif Walka (Ścieżka ludobójcza/Pacyfistyczna/Neutralna) Copycat - Piano Cover Zainteresowania Shippowanie Shippowanie! Multishiperstwo! SHIPPOWANIE! Łączenie ludzi w pary jest takie słodkie! Czytanie/pisanie książek Ma konto na wattpadzie i pisze tam książki. Jedzenie Kto nie lubi jeść? Jedzenie życiem. Relacje Mad dummy Fussion wszędzie za nim łazi, bardzo go lubi. Na ludobójczej ścieżce darowałaby sobie walkę, bo wie o resetach, ale chce zaatakować gracza, by pomścić go choć trochę i umrzeć ze świadomością, że chciała. Napstablook Są sąsiadami. Lubią słuchać razem muzyki. Muffet Fussion jest u niej stałą klientką. Muffet bardzo ją lubi, i wzajemnie. Flowey Zna go i wie jaki jest, ale czuje do niego jakąś sympatię (nie jest zakochana, chodzi raczej o chęć zakolegowania czy coś w ten deseń). 'Chcesz relację? Pisz w komentarzu :)' Ciekawostki *Jest fuzją. Fuzja to taka istota zmiennokształtna, tylko w wersji extra - fuzja potrafi zamienić się w każdą osobę. Zyskuje wtedy jej wygląd, charakter, moce i co najważniejsze - kolor duszy. Nie ma pierwotnej formy. Fuss jest wyjątkiem, ponieważ potrafi komunikować się ze swoją stwórczynią, która narysowała dla niej ciało, a Fuss potrafiła się w nie przemienić. *Jej plaster zmienia kolor w zależności od samopoczucia. Są to: **Taki jak na obrazku w każdym AU - pogodny **Jasnoróżowy - szczęśliwy **Jasnoniebieski - podekscytowany **Żółty - zdziwiony/zdezorientowany/zakłopotany **Czerwony - wściekły/zdenerwowany/zrezygnowany **Jasnozielony - przestraszony/śpiący **Jasnofioletowy - zakochany *Jest podobna do autorki. I z wyglądu, i z charakteru. *Wie, że istnieje coś takiego jak reset, ale ich nie pamięta *Lubi wszystkie shippy, jakie lubi autorka *Umie podróżować pomiędzy AU *To OC, z którą najwięcej się napracowałam *Mówi do Chary "siostrzyczko", mimo że nie jest z nią spokrewniona. *Jest siostrą Fresh!Sansa, Error!Sansa i Geno!Sansa. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuł